Ponis
, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, y Fluttershy.]] La franquicia de My Little Pony describe a sus personajes como ponis. La rama de juguetes, como el nombre sugiere, usualmente consiste en pequeños y coloridos ponis de plástico. Los personajes de los varios programas de televisión y películas de My Little Pony son representados con varios grados de elementos de fantasía, como la habilidad de hablar, volar, y usar magia. La serie My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad ubica a los ponis en el “reino mágico de Equestria”. Los tres tipos de ponis En su primer episodio, My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad divide a los ponis en tres “tipos” principales: Ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios. Estas son llamadas las “tres tribus ponis” en el episodio La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. El libro de cuentos Under The Sparkling Sea añade a los ponis de mar, y generaciones previas de My Little Pony incluyeron a los llamados “flutter ponies” y a los “breezies” así como a los ponis de mar. La mayoría, sin embargo, están ausentes en la serie de La Magia de la Amistad. La división en tres tipos llevó a la creadora de la serie, Lauren Faust, a darles inicialmente una representación equitativa en el elenco principal de la serie y las Cutie Mark Crusaders. El poder de los alicornios proviene equitativamente de los tres tipos, de acuerdo con el libro Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. Ponis terrestres , una poni terrestre, en La Aventura del Ave.]] Los ponis terrestres no tienen alas o cuerno de unicornio, y por lo tanto son los que guardan mayor parecido a los ponis de verdad. Son la primera clase introducida en la franquicia de My Little Pony. La novela infantil Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell menciona que una de las cualidades especiales es “la fuerza de un buen corazón honesto de un poni terrestre”. Los personajes principales de la serie My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad incluyen a dos ponis terrestres: Applejack y Pinkie Pie. Pegasos , una pegaso, en La Rain-plosión Sónica.]] Los pegasos, o “'ponis pegaso'”, son ponis con alas y habilidades de vuelo – en alusión al legendario . El término “pegaso” se usa en los episodios La Rain-plosión Sónica y El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1, y “ponis pegaso” se usa en los episodios Una Noche Difícil y La Rain-plosión Sónica. Cuando se refieren a un solo poni, casi siempre se usa “pegaso”. Los pegasos usualmente pueden volar e interactuar con las nubes. Los personajes principales de la serie incluyen a dos pegasos: Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Dos guardias reales pegaso tiran de la carrosa de la Princesa Luna en Luna Eclipsada. Los guardias tienen orejas puntiagudas, alas similares a las de murciélago, colas y crines sin pelo, y usan armaduras de color púrpura oscuro. Otros pegasos con atributos similares, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash, aparecen en una línea temporal alterna en Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 2. Unicornios , una unicornio, en La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1.]] Los unicornios presentan un cuerno mágico en sus frentes, y usualmente tienen habilidades mágicas. Los personajes principales de la serie incluyen a dos unicornios: Rarity y Twilight Sparkle, pero Twilight obtiene alas en el episodio final de la tercera temporada, Cura Mágica y Misteriosa (véase la siguiente sección). Otros tipos de ponis Alicornios .]] La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna son referidas como unicornios en el episodio La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1, y la Princesa Cadance es llamada unicornio en el episodio Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1, todo a pesar de tener tanto un cuerno de unicornio como alas. Se les llama “'Princesas Poni'” en la mercancía de Hasbro. Meghan McCarthy declaró en la Comic Con de Nueva York de 2012, entre la salida al aire de la segunda y tercera temporada, que había usado el término “'pegacornio'” en los guiones de la serie, y mencionó cambiar al término “'alicornio'”. En el episodio de la tercera temporada Cura Mágica y Misteriosa, Twilight Sparkle es descrita como una alicornio una vez que obtiene alas. Rarity, por otro lado, obtuvo alas similares a las de mariposa en el episodio La Rain-plosión Sónica sin ser llamada alicornio. Se dice en el libro Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell que Twilight, y por extensión también Cadance, se convirtió en “parte de una clase especial de poni llamada Alicornio. Eso significaba que Twilight ahora era capaz de manejar los poderes mágicos de los unicornios, la habilidades aéreas de los pegasos, y la fuerza de un buen corazón honesto de un poni terrestre”. Ponis de Cristal Los Ponis de Cristal aparecen por primera vez en el episodio El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1. Los Ponis de Cristal tienen una apariencia con más “caras” (como las caras talladas de un cristal o gema) y más “brillante”, gracias a una magia que los conecta con el Corazón de Cristal – esta apariencia se mantiene durante todos los episodios que incluyen Ponis de Cristal. Mientras que la mayoría no poseen alas o un cuerno, al menos un guardia Poni de Cristal parece tener alas en Tres son Multitud; dichas alas comparten la apariencia cristalina de su cuerpo. Esta magia afecta a otros personajes temporalmente en El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2, donde la Princesa Cadance, Shining Armor, las ponis principales, y Spike – quien es un dragón – obtienen la textura y “coloración” de los Ponis de Cristal temporalmente. La Princesa Celestia nota la importancia de los Ponis de Cristal cuando le dice a Twilight que si el imperio está “lleno de esperanza y amor, esas cosas se reflejan en toda Equestria”. Ponis de sombras En El Castillo Embrujado y en la página 3 del Diario de la Amistad incluido en The Journal of the Two Sisters, Applejack y Spike mencionan a ponis de sombras como la Poni de las Sombras. Durante un recuerdo del diario del Rey Sombra en My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic volumen #1, su madre le dice que él es un umbrum, un poni de sombras, y que un ejército de umbrum está enterrado bajo la ciudad del Imperio de Cristal. Sombra esclaviza a los Ponis de Cristal para armar su ejército umbrum, pero cambia de opinión y elije liberarlos. En Siege of the Crystal Empire, Radiant Hope ayuda a Sombra a liberar al ejército umbrum, creyendo que ellos merecen ser liberados. Sin embargo, habiendo presenciado el control de los umbrum sobre el Imperio de Cristal, la Reina Chrysalis teme que su influencia en Equestria lo deje inadecuado para su especie. Los umbrum pueden usar magia, pero son vulnerables al poder del Corazón de Cristal. Ponis de mar y mermares Los ponis de mar, llamados de forma muy similar a los Ponis de Mar de la G1, aparecen por primera vez en el libro Under the Sparkling Sea, donde las personajes principales van al reino submarino de Aquastria. Se asemejan a caballitos de mar, y son referidos como “primos” de los ponis de tierra firme. Las mermares, llamadas de forma un tanto similar a las “Mermaid Ponies” de la G3.5 y las “Fancy Mermaid Ponies” de la G1, aparecen por primera vez en el mismo libro y tienen aletas de pez, cola y escamas, y son presentadas como las competidoras de los ponis de mar en el reino de Aquastria. La palabra “mermare” es un juego de palabras entre " " y " ". Las mermares son descritas como más introvertidas, grandes y rápidas que los ponis de mar. Ninguna de las razas de ponis submarinos tienen cutie marks. Coral y Arrow son ponis de mar; Electra es una mermare. Las mermares aparecen más tarde en el cómic My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy, en donde una de ellas llamada Jewel es el interés romántico de Hoofbeard. Ponis de mar, incluyendo a la Princesa Skystar y la Reina Novo, aparecen prominentemente en My Little Pony: La Película, habiendo sido Hipogrifos anteriormente. Nomenclatura El término “Mi Pequeño Poni” – y más frecuentemente “Mis Pequeños Ponis” – es usado unas pocas veces en la serie, como por Twilight Sparkle en Una Loca Función, y por la Princesa Celestia, Cheerilee y Discord en El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1, siempre en conversaciones que involucran al menos a un poni. “Pequeños” es usado en diferentes contextos de la serie, y “potro”, “potranca”, “potrillo” o “potrilla” también se usa para referirse a ponis jóvenes, mientras que “bebé” es usado para referirse a los ponis más jóvenes de todos. Aparte de los términos antes mencionados, a veces también se emplean otros términos: Trixie alardea en Detectives Presumidos que está destinada a ser “la más grandiosa equina que ha existido”; y Sapphire Shores menciona la revista “Moda Equina” en Como Perros y Ponis. En la letra en español castellano de la Canción de los Hermanos Flim y Flam, Flam dice “Que cualquier caballo y cualquier poni puede reclamar”. En Volando Hacia la Meta, Scootaloo precede una canción al decir que ella y sus amigas, “tal vez somos ponis pequeñas, pero nuestro corazón es fuerte como de corcel”. Otros equinos Otras clases de equinos o criaturas con aspecto equino también aparecen en la serie. Cebras Zecora es una cebra y se declara explícitamente que no es una poni – a pesar de ser la única otra criatura que presenta una cutie mark. En The Journal of the Two Sisters, una joven Luna y una mantícora llamada Melvin encuentran otras cebras en una parte oscura del Bosque Everfree. Igual que Zecora, todos ellos tienen cutie marks y hablan con rimas. El libro Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare también presenta a una malvada cebra macho llamada Braze. Burros y mulas Burro Gruñón Rebuznón, como su nombre lo indica, es un burro, al igual que Matilda. Una mula residente de Ponyville es usada como visual en Temporada de Cosecha, Fluttershy al Máximo, y La Mala Semilla; Mulia Mild es otra mula. Uno de los Perros Diamante se refiere a Rarity como “mula” en Como Perros y Ponis, y Rarity actúa profundamente ofendida al respecto. Draconequus El draconequus Discord aparece por primera vez en El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 y Cheerilee menciona es ese episodio que “tiene la cabeza de poni, y un cuerpo hecho de toda clases de cosas”. Cambiantes Los cambiantes son criaturas insecto de aspecto similar a equinos que aparecen por primera vez Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2. Caballos La Abuela Smith usa una máscara de caballo en Enfrentando el Temor. Breezies Los Breezies son diminutas criaturas mágicas con aspecto similar al de hadas que tienen atributos y formas corporales distintivas de los ponis, además de tener largas alas transparentes y antenas. En la línea de juguetes de la tercera generación de My Little Pony, los Breezies originalmente eran considerados un tipo oficial de ponis, mientras que los Breezies de la generación previa tenían cutie marks, en contraste con los Breezies de la cuarta generación cuyos costados están completamente en blanco. Estilización equina Diseño de personajes sentada como humana.]] La creadora del programa, Lauren Faust, quería que los ponis actuaran de forma característica a los caballos y evitaran las convenciones humanas que no encajarían con su estilización, tales como poses humanas y sostener objetos en sus cascos. Faust quería que los personajes “evocaran el sentimiento de un caballo naural”. Faust especifica unos pocos atributos en una de sus entrevistas: la parte posterior de las cabezas de los ponis se extiende por el cuello y la espalda; las melenas caen a un lado del cuello como un caballo real; y tienen auténticos trotes y galopes de caballo. A pesar de esto, desde la segunda temporada en adelante se incorporó más estilización humana a medida que nuevos artistas se unían a la serie. Uso de instrumentos La mayoría de las veces, los ponis sostienen objetos con sus bocas, con sus “muñecas”, entre sus cascos, usando magia o alas, o simplemente sólo con sus cascos: los ponis sostienen palas con sus cascos en Empacando el Invierno, y Octavia Melody y Fiddly Twang “sostienen” el arco de sus instrumentos con un casco. En El Orgullo de Pinkie, Pinkie Pie usa una sustancia similar a una cinta adhesiva para sostener un soplador de burbujas en su casco. En Reseña de la Inauguración, Plaid Stripes inventa “ropa de cucharas” para ayudar a los ponis terrestres a sostener cucharas. En Viva Las Pegasus, el Corcel Terrestre Sin Nombre #7 T06E20 usa una herramienta atada a su casco para aplicar lápiz labial. Aplauso Los ponis aplauden en la serie de dos maneras diferentes. La primera es golpeando repetidamente sus cascos delanteros uno con el otro, como Twilight Sparkle en Una Noche Difícil, Hoity Toity en Vestida Para el Éxito, y los compañeros de clase de Apple Bloom en Día de la Valoración Familiar. La segunda forma en que los personajes aplauden es pisoteando sus cascos delanteros en el suelo, hecho por primera vez por la audiencia teatral en Una Loca Función; otros ejemplos incluyen el aplauso de Rarity y la audiencia del desfile de modas en Verde de la Envidia, y por las multitudes en Crónicas de la Amistad, El Último Rodeo, y De Cascos Firmes. Cabello En adición a lo antes mencionado, los ponis usan sus melenas y colas para levantar, sostener, y manipular objetos o realizar varias actividades, más comúnmente Pinkie Pie. En Detectives Presumidos, Applejack usa su cola para usar un lazo. En Fiesta Para Una, Rarity usa su cola para llevar una caja de pastel. En La Viruela Cutie, Apple Bloom usa su cola para girar un ula ula, y Zecora usa la suya para sostener las Semillas de la Verdad. En Las Power Ponis, la Melen-iaca usa su melena y cola para caminar y sostener varios objetos. Pinkie Pie sostiene una linterna con su melena en ¡Murciélagos!, una cámara con su cola en Pinkie Apple Pie, y un volante con su cola en Tres son Multitud. En La Caída de Rainbow, Applejack usa su cola para lanzar un pastel especial de manzana al aire. En Temporada de Buckball, Fluttershy usa su cola para atrapar y lanzar una pelota en el deporte de buckball. Otros usos que los ponis le han dado a sus melenas y colas incluyen barrer (Sweetie Belle en Una Loca Función), cubrir su flanco o su cutie mark (Babs Seed en La Mala Semilla; Pinkie Pie en El Mapa Cutie, Parte 1; Starlight Glimmer en El Mapa Cutie, Parte 2), taladrar (Pinkie en ¡Murciélagos!), y girarla como el rotor de un helicóptero para volar (Pinkie en Enmendando El Pasado). Choque de cascos Un choque de cascos (en inglés: hoof-bump, high-hoof o brohoof ) imita ya sea un apretón de manos, un “choca esos cinco”, o incluso un choque/saludo de puños. Los ponis chocan sus cascos en varias ocasiones en la serie: *''Una Noche Difícil: Rarity se rehúsa a hacer un choque de cascos con Applejack ya que ésta última escupió en su casco antes de ofrecerlo. Más tarde, ambas hacen un choque de cascos luego de que Twilight declara su pijamada un éxito. *Amigas Otoñales: Applejack y Rainbow Dash hacen un choque de cascos ensalivados antes de competir una contra otra en la competencia de Poni de Hierro y antes de la Carrera de las Hojas. *La Aventura del Ave: Rainbow Dash y Philomena hacen un choque de casco/ala cerca del final del episodio. *La Hermandad de los Cascos: Applejack y Apple Bloom hacen un choque de cascos luego acorralar a unas ovejas. *El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders hacen un choque de cascos triple varias veces a lo largo del episodio. **También realizan esta acción, aunque de forma cansada, en ''La Mala Semilla, otra vez junto con Babs Seed cerca del final del mismo episodio, y una vez más junto con Gabby al final de Bajo la Misma Cutie Mark. *''Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1, ''El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1, La Sede de los Juegos, y Los Tiempos Son Cambiantes: Twilight y la Princesa Cadance hacen un choque de cascos doble en su baile “rayos de sol”. *''Academia Wonderbolt: Rainbow Dash usa el término “choque de cascos”. *La Sede de los Juegos: Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy hacen un choque de cascos durante la visita de la “Inspectora de los Juegos de Equestria” al Imperio de Cristal. *La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1: Twilight y Pinkie Pie hacen un choque de cascos mientras ellas y sus amigas se ponen los Elementos de la Armonía. *El Castillo Embrujado: Applejack y Rainbow Dash hacen un choque de cascos mientras acuerdan quedarse en el castillo para probar cuál de las dos es la poni más valiente. *Volando Hacia la Meta: Las Cutie Marks Crusaders hacen un choque de cascos mientras aceptan el reto de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Scootaloo y la Abuela Smith también hacen un choque de cascos cuando Scootaloo recupera su confianza. *Los Juegos de Equestria: Helia y Parasol hacen flexiones de alas y choques de cascos al mismo tiempo. *El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2: Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy hacen un choque de cascos en el Castillo de la Amistad durante Lo Dice el Arcoíris. *Castillo Dulce Castillo: Luego de que Rarity y Ranbow Dash sacaran las colchas de Applejack, ambas hacen un choque de cascos mientras dicen “¡Todas juntas!”. *Fiesta Arruinada: Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash hacen un choque de cascos luego de que Rainbow crea una capa de nieve para el Príncipe Rutherford y los otros delegados de Yakyakistan. *Los Hooffield y los McColt: Durante la reconciliación de las familias Hooffield y McColt, Big Daddy McColt y Ma Hooffield hacen un choque de cascos ensalivado. *En Sus Marks: Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo hacen un choque de cascos mientras Scootalo le asegura a Apple Bloom que van a resolver problemas de cutie marks en Ponyville. Apretón de cascos Un apretón de cascos es una forma amistosa de saludo o reconocimiento entre ponis, similar a un apretón de manos. Los ponis y otros personajes no ponis usan un apretón de cascos en la serie para saludarse en numerosas ocasiones: *La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1: Applejack saluda a Twilight Sparkle con un vigoroso apretón de cascos cuando se conocen por primera vez en Sweet Apple Acres. *El Boleto Extra: Rainbow Dash aprieta el casco de Soarin en su fantasía de impresionar a los Wonderbolts. *Una Amistad Malhumorada: Pinkie Pie le juego a una broma a Gilda, y luego Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie se hacen la misma broma una a la otra, con un zumbador de cascos. *La Mejor Noche en la Historia: Twilight aprieta los cascos de “Sir Pony Moore”, Fine Line, Perfect Pace, Shooting Star, y Star Gazer en la Gran Gala del Galope. *Luna Eclipsada: La Princesa Luna ofrece darle un apretón de cascos a Pinkie Pie en un intento de “hacer las paces”, pero Rainbow Dash asusta a Pinkie antes de que puedan hacerlo. *La Sede de los Juegos: La Sra. Peachbottom saluda a Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Applejack con un apretón de cascos a cada una en la estación de trenes del Imperio de Cristal. *Daring Do: Daring Do le ofrece a Rainbow Dash un apretón de cascos antes de que Rainbow la abrace. *Rarity Toma Ponyhattan: Prim Hemline aprieta el casco de Suri Polomare para elogiar la presentación de su línea de modas en la Semana de la Moda de Ponyhattan. *Tres son Multitud: Discord le da a Twilight un apretón de cascos para felicitarla por haber aprobado su “prueba de amistad”. *Costumbres Simples: Golden Harvest aprieta el casco de Rarity para felicitarla por haber sido elegida como la poni de ceremonias del Día de Ponyville. *¿Por Quién Brillan los Reflectores?: En el sueño de Sweetie Belle, la Yegua Terrestre Sin Nombre #1 T04E19 le da un apretón de cascos para felicitarla por haber ganado su premio. *Un Bocado de Vida: Matilda conoce a Steven Magnet en el Spa de Ponyville y aprieta su gran mano. *Princesa Spike: “Joe Pescolt” y “March Gustysnows” aprietan sus cascos como parte de su mutuo acuerdo durante la Gran Cumbre Poni de Equestria. *Los Hooffield y los McColt: Twilight le da un apretón de cascos a Ma Hooffield cuando la conoce, y “Turner McColt” y “Hilly Hooffield” aprietan sus cascos para celebrar la unión de sus respectivas familias. *Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 1: Starlight Glimmer y Applejack aprietan sus cascos durante Amigas Que Siempre Estarán. *La Cristalización, Parte 1: Spike aprieta el casco de “Golden Väs” cuando éste último menciona que es su fan. *Los Tiempos Son Cambiantes: Thorax saluda a Twilight con un apretón de cascos mientras está disfrazado como “Crystal Hoof”. *Bajo la Misma Cutie Mark: Gabby saluda a las Cutie Mark Crusaders con un vigoroso apretón de cascos. *Viva Las Pegasus: Gladmane saluda a Fluttershy y Applejack con un apretón de cascos cuando ambas llegan a su hotel en Las Pegasus. Estructura esquelética Los huesos de los ponis aparecen en varios episodios de los cómics de IDW. En ''Ardua Lectura, el Doctor Horse le toma unos rayos X al ala rota de Rainbow Dash. En Un Descanso Agotador, el esqueleto de Apple Bloom es visible brevemente cuando las twittermitas la electrocutan. En Enfrentando el Temor, la calcomanía del esqueleto de un unicornio aparece en una de las ventanas de Ponyville, y Applejack encuentra un esqueleto falso en una mesedora vestido para parecerse a la Abuela Smith. En Dash La Novata, el esqueleto de Rainbow Dash es visible brevemente cuando es alcanzada por un relámpago. En Calabozos y Discords, el Calamago tiene un ejército de esqueletos de ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, y el esqueleto unicornio de Big McIntosh es visible brevemente cuando él y Spike son electrocutados por la magia del Calamago. En el cómic de Friendship is Magic #12, el esqueleto de Buck Withers es visible brevemente cuando se electrocuta con una bola de disco. En My Little Pony Annual 2014, los esqueletos de dos momias secuaces son visibles brevemente cuando son golpeados por el relámpago de Zapp. En FIENDship is Magic #5, se pueden ver huesos de unicornio en un estanque mágico. En Friends Forever #28, Thestra usa su magia para hacer que su piel y músculos, así como la de sus amigos, se vuelva invisible, exponiendo sus esqueletos. Doc still looking at X-ray S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash (radiografía) Apple Bloom gets zapped S5E4.png|Apple Bloom (sueño) Pony skeleton decal in window S5E21.png|Unicornio (calcomanía) Granny skeleton's head on the ground S5E21.png|Abuela Smith (falso) Rainbow Dash gets shocked by lightning S6E7.png|Rainbow Dash Garbunkle and McBiggen jolting with electricity S6E17.png|Big McIntosh (Sir McBiggun) Army of Squizard's skeleton soldiers S6E17.png|Poni terrestre, pegaso y unicornio (cartón) Comic issue 12 Buck Withers zapped.png|Buck Withers MLP Annual 2014 page 4.jpg|Poni terrestre (momia) FIENDship is Magic issue 5 Unicorn bones.jpg|Unicornio Friends Forever issue 28 Thestra's see-through magic.jpg|Sweetie Belle, Princesa Luna, Apple Bloom, Thestra, y Scootaloo Otros gestos En Paciencia y Amistad, Rainbow Dash mueve sus cascos para imitar unas comillas en el aire, incluso aunque parte del punto de trazar comillas en el aire es que los dos dedos de cada mano representen las dos líneas curvadas de las comillas. La Sra. Harshwhinny y Applejack también hacen el mismo gesto en La Sede de los Juegos y en El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1, respectivamente. En Padres Desbocados, Bow Hothoof y Windy Whistles se tapan los oídos con sus alas, Spitfire y Fleetfoot usan sus alas para hacer un saludo oficial, y Rainbow Dash cuenta con las plumas de sus alas como si fueran dedos. Véase también *My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad *Equestria Referencias de:Ponys en:Ponies ru:Пони Categoría:Personajes